


Oh, What A Night

by jazzygrapefruit



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4444010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzygrapefruit/pseuds/jazzygrapefruit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys is out to prove that it isn't really a true wedding reception if you don't dance, even if you are just one of the guests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, What A Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy the story~~
> 
>  
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @ daftplum.tumblr.com

The wedding reception around them was bustling with newfound energy that could only be found in a good meal, or so Yvette would say. Not that she was saying it to Rhys, Vaughn, and Jack right then. The bride was far too busy with the good sized mix of family and friends that had shown up from both her side and the groom’s side. And despite Vaughn and Rhys’ close friendship with Yvette, they hardly knew her family. Or, for that matter, the groom’s family and friends. That is, aside from those coworkers sprinkled into the mix. Which, was where Vaughn was. Amongst the accountants, waist deep in complex jokes about the intricacies of math. Naturally, Rhys and Jack stayed as far away from that table as humanly possible, but that left them alone, surrounded by complete strangers who were all at least slightly drunk. Which was not the crowd that Rhys was used to.  
Vaughn wasn’t the only one moving about though, dinner plates were being pushed stacked and taken away, and chairs were being switched about. Family members and friends were moving around from their assigned seats, seeking the conversation that could be found at the tables with the people who resided in them. For the few who weren’t roaming from table to table in search of conversation, there was the dancefloor. Its numbers weren’t large, yet the handful of people dancing there made it look somewhat nice. Even welcoming, Rhys noted.  
It’s not like Jack and him were doing anything important anyway. Well, maybe Jack was, but wasn’t everything he did, in theory, important to Hyperion in some way? Whatever it was he was doing, his eyes were glued to his phone with a stoic expression on his face. It was far too sad of a sight to see at a wedding reception. These events were meant to be a celebration and, at the very most, a few drunk fights amongst families and lovers.  
But as the minutes ticked by, Rhys felt less and less like he was at a party. And he felt a tinge of guilt about it, it being his best friend’s wedding and all. What was he meant to do, though? Between the slow impossible to dance to music and his lack of people stills. Was he meant to swoop in amongst the two families and begin telling one of the embarrassing stories he’d accumulated over the years? No… Yvette would drag him out by his neck if she found out he was doing that. Hell, she would probably drag him out if she knew he was just thinking of that. Rhys waited, listening to the music keenly. Trying to will what may as well have been a funeral dirge. He wished he could’ve said it worked immediately, that his favorite song came on and that Jack willingly followed him out to the dance floor with nothing more than a nudge to get his attention. But, with Rhys’ luck he may as well have wished for wings to fly directly out of the building with. So, he waited patiently for the song to come to an end, glancing between the DJ and Jack. The time passed slowly, but his patience paid off, and sure enough the speakers churned out a faster beat. Rhys listened to the song, racking his brain for the title, and coming up just short.  
And yet, the song seemed perfect. Not caring if he knew the title or not, Rhys rose up, readjusted his suit and nudged Jack lightly to get his attention. After a few moments of that not working, Rhys could feel himself frowning, and the song getting further and further into its play. Without thinking twice about his (bad) idea he grabbed Jack’s phone, it slipping from his fingers like butter.  
Jack’s head snapped up to look up at Rhys, ready to lunge for his phone, which Rhys was currently slipping into his suit’s inner pocket. “What do you think you’re doing, kiddo?” he asked, getting up and taking a step towards Rhys and holding out his hand in attempt to get his phone back.  
Rhys took a hold of Jack’s outstretched hand, effectively giving Jack what he didn’t want at the moment. “C’mon Handsome, you can’t stay on that thing the whole night… Yvette’s only going to get married the once or twice tops. This is special.” And with that, Rhys dragged Jack out onto the dance floor, the music getting louder as they got closer to the speakers, but that’s just how Rhys liked it.  
**Oh, I**  
**I got a funny feeling when she walked in the room**  
**Hey, my**  
**As I recall, it ended much too soon**  
Rhys began swaying into the music in an uncoordinated fashion. So badly that Jack felt embarrassed for him, that is, until he saw how happy the kid looked. It was contagious, dangerously so.  
**Oh, what a night**  
**Hypnotizing, mesmerizing me**  
**She was everything I dreamed she'd be**  
**Sweet surrender, what a night**  
A smile spread across Jack’s lips, “Only for you, ya know that pumpkin.” He muttered, dancing along with his boyfriend. “If this were anyone else…”  
“You’d have killed them by now.”  
“Hmmm…. A great dancer and smart too. How was I the one to end up with the perfect package?”  
**And I felt a rush like a rolling bolt of thunder**  
**Spinning my head around and taking my body under**  
**Oh, what a night**  
Soon, their movements became blurred, whether it was because of the few drinks that they’d had, the bodies surrounding them, or the occasional bump of their own bodies.  
**Oh, I**  
**Got a funny feeling when she walked in the room**  
**Hey, my**  
**As I recall, it ended much too soon**  
They were quite the sight to see, not that anybody was watching. So no one noticed the few kisses that were exchanged, or Jack grabbing Rhys’ butt halfway through the song. Rhys doubted anyone would’ve cared even if they did see it. Everyone was much passed the point of that. Something about an open bar seemed to do that to nearly anyone.  
**Oh, what a night**  
**Why'd it take so long to see the light?**  
**Seemed so wrong, but now it seems so right**  
**What a lady, what a night**  
“We should definitely do this more often.” Jack whispered, his lips suspiciously close to Rhys’ ear and his hand sliding down to his chest. “Maybe next time we could do this in a more… private location”  
**Oh, I felt a rush like a rolling bolt of thunder**  
**Spinning my head around and taking my body under**  
**Oh, what a night**  
Rhys nodded, exhaling a heavy, hot breathe as Jack’s hand slipped into his pocket, successfully retrieving his phone. “You bastard.” Rhys mumbled whilst watching Jack make his way off of the dance floor, the song ending and another dirge coming on.  
By the time Rhys made his way through the crowd on the dancefloor, Jack had the phone pressed up to his ear, and a professional tone in his voice. Well, as professional as Jack ever truly got. But, Rhys knew that he was the cause for the smirk on Jack’s face, and that was enough to ease his anger that Jack was still taking business. It was a great night, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> The song Rhys and Jack were dancing to is called "December , 1963 (Oh What A Night)" by Frankie Valli & The Four Seasons. 
> 
> As usual, I wrote this at 1 am while feeling a lot of rhack feelings. At this point I may be close to drowning in them. Help.
> 
> Also, when faced with a simple task such as bolding text in html I find that I struggle quite a lot. To be honest, I'm lucky I got as far I did in the amount of time that I did.


End file.
